Backstab:Kit-Specific Strategy
=Kit-Specific Strategy= Assault The assault is the main kit of the map. Backstab is all about strategic rushes, usually led by assaults. They should move in squads of two or three with a support in close proximity; in the case of a surprise attack, a support could give the heavy firepower needed to eliminate the threat. The assault's decent stopping power is vital to eliminate threats quickly in the treacherous narrow alleys. Assaults can defend F4 and F5 by standing beside the front door and destroying all that pass through it. Also, if playing as USMC, assaults can travel with a sniper around the map to F2. One assault can take the flag, while the sniper and other assault takes out anyone who may interfere. Sniper Snipers are not the main kit of this map; however, there are some very good sniping spots scattered about this map. F3 has a perfect view of the F4 balcony and front door. Another good spot is the artillery strike building's top floor; this has a descent view of F6. Snipers can also find a good area atop the boxes between two buildings across the river from F5. The sniper is a very useful kit when played as part of a strategy, usually taking the role of taking out anyone who comes near the main squad. The GPS is an excellent tool for ratting out those who try to sneak across the map and take rear flags like F2 and F3. Special Ops Special Ops have the same duty and positions as the assault class. However, a very important defending position on the top floor of F4 involves placing hidden C4 around the top of the ramp; unsuspecting invaders dash up the stairs hoping to surprise the defenders but are instead in for an explosive surprise of their own. Special Ops are a useful tool if a silent rush is planned. That is, if a small group of SpecOps are to rush a building, their silenced weapons will give them a slight advantage over the loud assault rifles. Another strategy is to load an empty transport vehicle with C4, then drive it to an area crowded with people such as F3, bail out and wait for it to be a safe distance away, and detonate it. This is especially useful when clearing out areas to take a flag. Engineer The engineer is definitely an integral, yet not needed in large numbers, troop. Though their shotguns may not be entirely useful since this is a very open map, their mines could prove to be a faction's demise. Well placed mines at the entrance to the city, on the bridge, and booby-trapped vehicles are vital to a winning strategy. Booby-trap vehicles by lying prone and maneuvre underneath them. Once near a rear tire, place the mine either as close to the inside of the wheel as possible, or, if possible, try to lie the mine against the wheel, so their colors will blend. For other strategies, stake out the curve in the road behind the Artillery Strike, and hit the incoming vehicles with the AT rockets. Support The support can make an extraordinary impact on the outcome of a Backstab match. The mortar can be a symbol doom for outposts with little or no protection from aerial bombing. F2 can be easily targeted from the hills behind it, the artillery strike building, the building w/ramp at F3, and the balcony of F4. F4 and F5 balconies make an excellent way of camping on spawn areas. The F5 courtyard is the site of the majority of rushing on this map, and a well timed mortar can spell doom for that rush. The support is also commonly used as a backup soldier when there are no health crates nearby and the squad needs it. Supports also have the firepower and amount of bullets in a clip necessary for taking out large groups. ---- Back to Overview